


Family at Heart

by CapturedTheSavioursHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedTheSavioursHeart/pseuds/CapturedTheSavioursHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cssv gift for mockingswan over on tumblr. A lot of family fluff. CS plan a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a lot of CS/Captain Charming/Swan Believer/Mamma Snow fluff. Like a lot. Also this turned out to be a lot of Emma dealing with Emotional baggage. And my longest one shot to date! There is also the tinniest bit of smut but really not much because I can’t write it, at all (Sorry) Also this is unbeta’d so I apologise for the many mistakes.   
> For so long   
> We’re so strong  
> \- Stone Walls – We the Kings

Emma had never been a romantic. There was nothing romantic about being left over and over again. For so long love had only bought her pain. Deep down she knew it was different now. She was loved by so many: her parents, her son, her friends, Killian. Yet the concept was still alien to her. She knew how to deal with being sad, betrayed, angry scared. It was easy just stick it for as long as you could and leave before someone could hurt you. What Emma didn’t know how to deal with was being loved? Loving someone else. She thought she was getting better, at dealing with well everything. This time of year was always the hardest though. Her old insecurities haunted her. Valentine’s Day meant over the top gestures, grand statements. Emma didn’t do grand gestures. She struggled with articulating how she felt; especially when it concerned the ones she loved the most. After everything they’d been through together. She wanted to do something special. She just didn’t know what. That was why she was hiding in the sheriff office desperately trying to think of something to show Killian how much he meant- without it being too much of a commitment. 

Killian thanked Ruby for the grilled cheese and onion rings to go and was just about to leave when he was stopped by David motioning him to a booth. Knowing it would be extremely bad form to just leave him he inwardly sighed before joining David. 

“Dave mate, was there something you wanted. It’s just Emma’s got quite an appetite and I wouldn’t want to keep her waiting” offering a sultry wink as he said it  
David simply rolled his eyes “I’m going to pretend that that wasn’t an innuendo for the simple reason that I am her father and don’t want to know everything. Also there was a reason- what your intentions with my daughter are”

Hearing enough Killian interrupted. “As much as I know that you are merely looking out for Emma I thought that we established long ago that I wanted a chance to love her. To be the best person of myself for her and for some reason she saw that in me and loved me. I question every day how a pirate like me is worthy of her love but thank the lucky stars that I am. So to answer your question, mate, my intentions are to love and cherish your daughter until the end of world or time”

David chuckled “For someone so ancient you really are a fool sometimes. While I may have questioned your motives at the start I now know them to be true. My question had you let me finish were what your intentions are for Valentine’s Day with my daughter?”

“Valentine’s Day, great another one of this world’s holiday, what’s so bloody special about this one”

“Oh I think you’ll like this one. Valentine’s Day, the 14th February, is a day where people celebrate and thank the ones they love by having a romantic trip, or meal. It’s also a day for big companies to exploit the fact that we don’t say I love you nearly enough, but let’s not get into that”

Killian was smiling now, this Valentine’s Day, did seem like a holiday that he could get behind. “So Valentine’s Day is a day where I can shower Emma with gifts and declare my undying love to her and she can’t do anything about it”

“Essentially Yes, just listen Killian, I know you would never hurt Emma or push her to do something she didn’t want, just be careful. We both know Emma can get overwhelmed by big gestures and grand declarations. My advices take advantage of this little lull in disasters that the town has received and spend an evening with Emma. Maybe try and get her to eat something other than grilled cheese!”

“Thank you for informing of this day Dave, I shall endeavour to provide her with a pleasant surprise. Speaking of grilled cheese I better deliver this

CSCSCSCS

Emma had given up. She had tried to think of something but so far nothing. She needed to suck it up and admit that she needed help. Seriously she was a grown woman, who had survived countless abusive foster homes, abandonment, god knows how many memory curses and she couldn’t fucking plan a date on her own. Why anyone called her the saviour she would never know. Before she could wallow in any more self-pity there was a tentative knock on the office door- Delivery for Sherriff Swan.  
She smiled at the smouldering blue eyed pirate that was holding a precious cargo in the shape of grilled cheese and onion rings. Snatching the bag, and a kiss, she delved into the glorious crispy gooey. “Mmmmh yes”. 

Killian stepped closer before Emma could take another mouthful, pushing her towards her desk, His lips captured hers and they began a sensual dance, hands wandered, muffled moans escaped. Realising that anyone could walk in at any moment, Emma reluctantly pulled away. “Not that I didn’t enjoy that babe but why did you feel the need to ravish me at work you insatiable pirate”

“I need a reason to ravish my beautiful girlfriend”

Emma smiled, hesitating slightly before shaking her head. It was still so new, being someone’s girlfriend, while she didn’t mind it, at all. It was something she was still getting used to.

Sensing her unease Killian smirked “If you must know I was getting jealous of that grilled cheese. Only I should make you moan like that moan like that love. “

Now it was Emma’s turn to laugh “Later. Later babe”

Killian’s mouth hung open, 

“You’ll catch flies”

“Minx”

Emma leaned in for another kiss. People be damned. After all she’d done for this town she deserved a bit of pda with her boyfriend.   
“Emma, love, as much as it kills me to do this, let’s wait until later where we can continue this without the chance of being interrupted by any number of the blabbermouths in this town. 

 

“Mm Ok babe. See you later”

Killian left, leaving Emma on cloud nine. Until she looked at the mountain of paperwork and remembered she still had no idea what to do for Valentine’s Day. She was interrupted, this time by her son. “Hey Kid”

“Hi mom, so I need to discuss something with you”

“O-kay. Are you going to give me any more details kid?”

“Yeah obviously. So it’s another operation. I’m going to call it operation love shack”

“Less of the cheek mister” she said mock annoyed, while ruffling his hair “and operation love shack?!”

“Yeah mom for Valentine’s Day. You know I love you, and as much as I don’t want to know why you’re making all those noises at night. I’m not an idiot, you and Killian are true love, soulmates, which means you should do something to celebrate Valentine’s Day together. Planning, romance and articulating emotions are not your best qualities, so I’m going to help.”

Emma was mortified. Henry had heard. He was right about everything else though “You kid are spending too much time with Regina, you’re too clever for your own good. Unfortunately you’re right. I want to do something for Killian but I have absolutely no idea what to do”

“With you and Regina as both my moms of course I’m going to be sassy” he rolled his eyes as well the cheeky bastard “Anyway I think you should start by cooking him something”  
Emma just stared at him “Or not, we don’t want the house to burn down” His brows furrowed in concentration “Ah got it- a picnic. Even you can’t mess that up”

She playfully hit her son “I’m going to pretend that you keep insulting me because that is actually a good idea. I think I can manage a picnic”

“Great so can you organise the food and stuff- you do know his favourite food right? - I’ve got to go”

“Woah not so fast, where are you going kid?”

“UmNowhereI’mJustGoingToMeetUpWithViolet.She’sJustAFriendHonest”

“Yeah I didn’t get any of that”

He sighed “I’m going to meet Violet, as a friend, obviously”

“Obviously, better get going then”

“Kay bye mom.”

In truth Emma didn’t know how to feel about Henry meeting up with Violet. She knew from the Camelot experience, that they were more than just friends. The thought of Henry having a girlfriend made her feel old. Still as long as he was happy she would be too. 

She shook the melancholic feelings and tried to rack her brains as to what Killian’s favourite food was, growing frustrated when she realised she had no idea. Why didn’t she know, it wasn’t like it was hard. God she was such a crap girlfriend. 

Suddenly her office became stifling. She ran, on autopilot to the loft. It was strange that someone who had always craved independence and solitude had found such comfort in this place. Despite moving into a bigger house a few months ago, Emma often found herself back at the loft, whether it to be to catch up with her parents and Neal or just to remind herself that she had people who cared and loved her now. 

Her mom greeted her at the door, motioning her to be quiet; Neal had just gone for his nap. Sensing Emma’s discomfort, her mom embraced her, “What’s wrong sweetie”  
Emma didn’t answer for a while, just letting herself is held “I don’t know how to do it.”

“I’m sure that’s not true- do what?”

“Be a good girlfriend or plan a date. “

“Oh Emma. Listen hunnie, do you remember when you first came here?”

“Yeah- you were like my sister. I remember thinking that this is what it felt like to belong, you didn’t judge me, and you just supported me. Turns out that you were my mom. And Snow White”

Snow wiped her eyes, determined not to cry, “Yeah and I’m the luckiest mom in the world to have a daughter like you. Anyway when you first arrived in this dreary old town you’d given up on almost everything. You had walls a mile high to protect you from getting hurt again. You were scared to love yourself, you pretended like you didn’t care even though your heart is one of the biggest I have ever known. I knew then that you were kind, brave, loyal to a fault, determined and stubborn as hell. You just couldn’t see past the pain of being left alone. I think, that over time you began to realise that love wasn’t always weakness, that strength didn’t always come with shutting people out. You have saved people in this town not because of some destiny but because you are you Emma Swan. The lost girl that didn’t think she would ever matter but was determined to fight back every step of the way. People tried to put you down to tell you were nothing and you punched back and said this is who I am, that you weren’t nothing. You love with every inch of your being Emma so don’t for one minute you can’t do it. You and Killian have been to the end of time, have sacrificed yourselves too many times for each other. You went to Hell for him because the prospect of living without him was too much for you to bare Emma. So don’t for one minute think that you are not a good girlfriend. You are, and I know that Killian loves you. So please whatever you do let those old insecurities creep up. It’s normal to be scared and apprehensive when you want a person more than anything you have before but don’t run”

Emma stood stock still, tears streaming down her face. She gripped her mom tighter “Thank you mom, you still give the best hope speeches. I just want you to know that I love you and admire you so much. You and Dad have never given up, no matter where you were or how far apart; you were determined to find each other. When everything was taken away you fought back. You are ridiculously optimistic even when it seems hope is lost. You are so strong and I know that you will always look out for me. I know that even when I can’t be strong you will be there for me. You all will and that makes me the luckiest daughter in the world. Ugh that was soppy- I said I was bad at this emotional stuff”

Both women were now, well an emotional wreck. “So what was this about you not being able to plan a date?”

Emma laughed, and then groaned when she saw the mischievous look on her mother’s face. “I wanted to do something for Killian on Valentine’s Day. He’s always the one that does the big gestures and the flowery words and I just wanted to try. I know deep down I don’t need to do that to prove I love him but for the first time in my life I want to buy an overpriced card and go for a meal that isn’t Granny’s. Henry knew I suck at these kinds of things so came around to the station earlier and suggested a picnic but I don’t know what Killian’s favourite food is”

“Well I never thought I’d see the day, Emma Swan giving up an opportunity for Grilled cheese. He must be special”

Emma turned to see her father “Hilarious Dad, how long have you been there?”

“Long enough- oh and like you he doesn’t like salad, or as you so graciously call it rabbit food. He likes sausage rolls and sandwiches. Oh and the wobbly thing.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at her dad’s poor impression it was true that Killian insisted that Jelly be called the Wobbly thing.

She raised her brow at her mother slightly concerned that her father knew what kind of picnic her boyfriend liked “Should I be worried dad”

“Emma do you think I’m interested in Hook, Please I’m a married man”

“Ok and that’s my cue to leave. Remember to put a tie on the door!”

 

She blew her parents a kiss before running out the door, just missing the flying cushion”

CSCSCSCS

After leaving Emma, Killian had racked his brains on what to do for Valentine’s Day that wouldn’t make Emma too uncomfortable. He’d initially decided on no presents but had seen a beautiful anchor necklace, the small diamonds glistening in the sun. Deciding that he could always keep it for a birthday present if he thought it was too much he purchased the necklace. After wandering around town he had a vague plan: he would cook her pancakes and bring them up to her in bed. He would leave what happened next to Emma but he hoped that the day would be somewhat leisurely. He did plan on an evening cruise on The Jolly Roger

He was broken from his reverie by the sound of the door opening. Emma sauntered up behind him, grabbing him by the waist before pulling him into a passionate kiss. “Love don’t start something you don’t intend to finish”

“Oh I have no intentions of not finishing this”

That’s how hours later they lay in a tangle of limbs staring up at the ceiling, utterly sated. 

Emma’s brain was in overdrive despite the rather strenuous activities and mid blowing orgasms she’d just experienced. The talk with her parents had helped but things in perspective but she was still scared she was going to mess up. 

“I can hear you thinking love. Are you alright, you’d tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn’t you”

Turning on her side so she was facing those piercing blue eyes Emma whispered “Of course I would babe   
and I promise I would, No secrets remember. I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you and those despite everything I can lay hear in your arms and tell you I love you.”  
CSCSCS

The next few days passed in a blur. Emma enlisted the help of her mom to make rum and raisin cake and she bought everything she needed for the picnic- she still hadn’t worked out where they would eat it but she’d figure that out sooner or later.

Killian wanted it to be February 14th already. He knew he didn’t need it to be a special day to show Emma how much he loved her, he tried to do it every day, but a bit more extravagance never hurt anybody.

It was the day before Valentine’s Day and Emma was deciding, or trying to decide, what to wear. Just as she was beginning to panic she got a text from Ruby-   
Where the red blouse tomorrow and your black skinny jeans. And the cute heals. Oh and I expect details on Monday. All of them. Have a good date ;) X  
P.S Don’t forget to where nice lingerie or maybe forget about the panties, unless he likes taking them off you x  
Emma blushed furiously, only partly due to embarrassment; she had actually invested in some black lace lingerie with swans and anchors entwined. 

CSCSCS

Emma woke to an empty bed. She shot up, momentarily scared before smelling the heavenly smell of pancakes. She snuck into the bathroom and changed into her new lingerie and sat propped up on the bed, waiting for her pirate to return. 

His plans for pancakes in bed were ruined when he entered their room, seeing Emma in scantily clad lace underwear.   
“Gods Emma you do make it hard to be a gentleman. I was determined to make you breakfast in bed”

“What happens if I don’t want a gentleman, what happens if I want a pirate?”

He chuckled deeply, his arousal apparent, before replying “Well I’d have to oblige”

Soft tender kisses turned more needy, passionate, soon they both gave into their desires and continued to explore every inch of the others body. Memorising every detail first with hands then with tongues. They made love to each other, slow at first before turning up the pace. No words were spoken because none were needed. They knew each other’s secrets, the scars they once held still visible but no longer caused pain. They had each other and that was all they needed. After they were both exhausted Emma laid back and whispered “I love you. I don’t say it enough but I love you and I’m glad you’re a survivor because I need you to survive. “

“I love you too. You are my everything. You are my saviour”

Emma kissed him again before a giggle escaped

“What’s so funny love?”

“I got so stressed about what to do because I wanted to prove to you I loved you, I know I didn’t need to but I wanted to. Henry suggested a picnic and I realised I didn’t even know your favourite food. Now I know something though. Now I finally realise that somethings in life you can plan for. Sometimes you get dealt cards you don’t want. Sometimes the Joker comes along and laughs in your face. I used to want to change my hand, now I don’t because it doesn’t matter what I plan for and what is some other force. I don’t care as long as I’m with you”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N THANK YOU FOR READING. Please tell me what you thought.   
> Also I made up the thing about the lingerie, I think, but I thought it was a good idea at the time, if a bit weird. TTFN


End file.
